Worth
by lovelysakura99
Summary: I didn’t care that I was doing the same mistake again. The important thing was she needed me. And nothing was worth more than that. NaruSaku. Companion fic of "What Life Gives You".
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here a NaruSaku oneshot! It's a companion fic of my NejiTen story "What Life Gives You". I think you can understand the story even if you didn't read "What Life Gives You" but it's sure you'll understand better if you read it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's characters but I own Xia, my OC from "What Life Gives You" and the plot.

* * *

Worth

She wasn't always like that. She wasn't always that mean, bitchy and I'm-the-best-in-the-world-so-bow-in-front-of-me. She was nice, friendly and I'm-not-that-good-so-please-help-me-if-you-can.

I think it's started with her "friendship" with Ino. At the time, Ino was the queen of the playground. Everyone wanted to be her friend. If you were on Ino's blacklist, it's was a social suicide.

But, hey, we were what? Five/six years old? Yeah, something like that.

Anyway, Ino was nice. It wasn't really her fault but Sakura saw in her a rival (don't ask me why) but she kept inside. At that time, she was my best friend. She was scared of everyone minus her family and me. I just had the chance to be her neighbor so it was easy to always be with her. But in Sakura's heart, she wanted to be like Ino. The queen.

Is it normal for all girls to want to be a princess?

But I wouldn't care less. For me, Sakura was the perfect girl. An angel, a beauty, everything. Yep, I fell in love at six years old and she stayed in my heart. Lame? Maybe. But she was my world.

But she had a crush on Sasuke. Sasuke was my best guy friend. I've been the idiot who made them meet. Sakura couldn't talk to him properly but I saw her eyes glow every time he was near. Ino and her had cute fights of who will marry him. Still, I could start to scream everywhere that I loved "Sakura-chan" even thought she would blush and say that I was being ridiculous, in her cute way.

Then, she changed.

It was the year before entering Middle school. Her mother died. I did saw her for a month, and when she came back, she had this dark (can I even say bitchy?) aura. She didn't speak to me anymore and people started to get scared of her. Ino, who had the time was her friend, started to act more like the sidekick or like Tenten said: "the little puppy who follow everywhere".

We then entered in middle school and Sakura started to be bitchy. She started gossiping in the back of other girls and she started to be flirty with boys. It's when she started the "popular" group with Ino, Sasuke and Neji. I could have join too but I was too nice to be bitching around like they did. I still claimed that I loved her but instead of her cute way, she would huff me in a bitchy way.

Then we entered in high school and everything started to twist. Sakura started to sometime lose her confidence. Every time, she would come to me, crying on my shoulder, asking for comfort. She never looked down in front of the others, only in front of me.

Ino then started to act more sluty and that did help Sakura. Not wanting Ino to get more attention, she acted sluty too. I didn't like that.

And still, some night, Sakura could come in by window to search for some warmth.

After that, the final blow came: Tenten. For Sakura, Tenten was the biggest rival to fight. She was everything Sakura wanted to be: strong, talented, courageous, not afraid of what people would say… It didn't help Sakura's self-esteem. She did anything to fight her, by all the dirty tricks she could find.

At the end, Tenten won by taking all Sakura's "allies". Neji fell in love with Tenten and "quit" Sakura, Sasuke decided to go on his own like Tenten shouted him to do and Ino, even Ino, decide to stop following her like a lost puppy and start things on her own. Even thought, Ino is still her friend; she's just less bitchy and stopped to follow Sakura's orders.

Since that, Sakura had been crying every night in my arms, in my room. Where no one could see her.

"I don't understand. Why people keep turning their back?" she sobbed on my shirt.

"Maybe… you should stop acting like someone else. Maybe you should let the real Sakura-chan." I said in a smile.

"But what is the real Sakura? Who is she? I'm better like that… I'm important." I couldn't support those words. I had heard them too many times.

"Sakura-chan, you cannot be important when everyone hates you. You cannot be important in this bitch like hell persona." She looked at me surprise. She had reasons, it was the first time in so many years I would yell at her.

"Why are you mad Naruto? What I did wrong?" She stood up and looked at me. "Why people keep betraying me? First Neji, then Sasuke, Ino and now you? I never thought you do that. Why are you betraying me?"

"If you stop acting like a sluty bitch maybe I wouldn't feel like this! You think I don't know you slept with Sasuke?" She shocked by my words and by my angry tone. I didn't want to say it but I was too frustrated. After a moment, she calmed down.

"It was an accident… I was drunk and lonely… you weren't there and…"

"And what? Sakura… I can't understand you right now!" I screamed as I got up.

"And why are you so mad anyway? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything… and anyway you took my virginity." I look at her serious eyes and scoff.

"I took your virginity? You gave it me! I didn't ask anything! You came and YOU asked me to take it!" I then sighed and sat, trying to calm down. "But you're right. I'm not your boyfriend or anything. So what am I, Sakura? What am I? I sometime wish I could…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

She looked at me, scared, her eyes getting wet.

"No… Naruto… Don't abandon me… I need you… I can't… I can't survive without you there… Please Naruto…"

She then kissed me and it didn't matter anymore. I wanted her in my arms. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be there for her, to take care of her. I could feel her hand underneath my shirt but I didn't care, I was doing the same. I already knew how the night would end but I didn't care that I was doing the same mistake again. The important thing was she needed me.

And nothing was worth more than that.

The End.

* * *

I'm thinking of continuing this story but I'm not sure... Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! After the reviews and some time (and the story keeping bugging me) I decided to continue this story! I don't if it'll be good so... please give suggestion or anything! Reviews (no flame please) are always good. I'll try to update regularly but I can't promise... Again, this chapter is in Naruto's POV. And I forgot to say it's an AU. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Naruto.

* * *

Worth

Chapter 2

I woke up and it was already noon. She was already gone. I sighed. I knew she wouldn't stay. I knew really well but I still hoped…

I jumped out of the bed and took the first clothes I could find in my closet. I did the same routine I did every morning (well, it wasn't morning anymore but anyway) and went to Sasuke's house. Why, you asked me? I seriously don't know.

After everything that bastard did to me, I still didn't understand why I was still his friend. Ero-sennin often said it was because I was too forgiving. Maybe he was right.

I didn't even bother to knock at the door and entered the little house my "friend" lived in, alone.

"Sasuke? You are there?" I screamed as I entered in the kitchen. I hear a girl's scream and before I know it, some girl run next to me and went out the house.

"Way to go, dobe, you scared her." Said Sasuke as he entered the kitchen, in boxers. I rolled my eyes as I opened his fridge.

"Still fooling around?" I asked. "I thought you learned your lesson with Xia and Tenten." I take out milk and a glass.

"Yeah, I learned that fallowing Sakura wasn't the best idea and I shouldn't take an easy girl with a crazy and protective cousin."

"You're such a jerk." I said, without any playful tone like I use too.

"And you are in a bad mood." He stated, taking the glass milk in my hand. I rolled my eyes and take another glass out.

"No kidding." I poured the liquid in the glass and started to drink.

"What happen? Again?"

"Sakura-chan." I only say her name and he grimaced. "I confronted her. About… about everything. But mostly about THE night."

"Yeah… THE night. I…" I know he wanted to apology but Sasuke never been the best in those situation.

"Don't say a thing. I know YOU think with your dick. I just wish to understand what she's thinking." I sighed. "Ero-sennin is right, I'm too forgiving."

"You know what you need?" Sasuke asked, out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow, curious. "Another girl. Don't stay frozen on Sakura. Tonight, Sara is throwing a party. Come with me."

"I can't. I already promised Tenten I'll go to her karaoke night."

"Ok. Than, flirt with Xia or even better, Hinata!"

"Why Hinata-chan is "even better"?" I asked. Sasuke gave me a "you're kidding" look. "What?"

"Dense dobe." He said in a sigh. "Anyway, want to play a game?"

"You still didn't learn your lesson of last time?" I said with a smirk.

"You'll see."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After an afternoon of gaming with Sasuke, I arrived at the karaoke place. I was late but I knew they didn't care.

I saw a blonde girl waiting in front of the room Tenten had took.

"Ino-chan? What are doing?" I asked. She turned to look at me. She looked scared.

"Well, Tenten invited me but… I'm not sure. I mean, I wasn't the best girl those last years…" I smile at her. Without thinking, I put an arm around her shoulders and opened the door.

"Look what I found in front of the door!" I said happily.

"INO!" screamed Xia. "I was scared you wouldn't come! I'm soooooo happy!" She hugged the blonde girl and I sat down. I wasn't the only one who was forgiving.

Ino-chan started to cry when she saw that everyone had forgiven her. A heartwarming scene. If only Sakura-chan…

I shook my head, trying to not think about her.

"Ok, Ino," started Tenten, "Xia, Hinata and I needs you." Ino looked at them curious. "We have to show the guys they shouldn't underestimate a girl!"

Ino-chan smiled and the four girls started to sing "Never underestimate a girl" by the girl who plays in High School Musical (I can't remember her name) while Kiba, Neji and I looked at them.

"I was sure, Miss Debut would have the big head." I said, smiling when they finished the song. Tenten glared at me.

"I still have to kill you for telling Ino." She responded.

"Please, you should be screaming everywhere that you're going to debut! I only did it at your place." Tenten scoffed.

"You should know that glamorous things doesn't change me." And she started to sing "Glamorous".

"Where is the girl who didn't like to sing in public?" I asked.

"She got a debut contract." responded Neji, smiling a little. They really make a great couple.

And the evening passed like that, with laughs, jokes and singing. The main attraction had been Tenten and Ino-chan singing "Like a Virgin". Those two were becoming great friends.

It made me happy and yet sad. I couldn't help but think what if Sakura-chan could realize her mistakes and become friend with everyone. Is it a too big wish?

We finished by all go our way. I told Ino-chan that I could do her a lift and after a moment of reflection, she said yes.

At first, we said nothing but after, she asked the question I knew she'd ask.

"How is Sakura?"

"Fine… I guess." I responded in a sigh.

"You guess…?"

"I just don't understand what's going on in her head. If I could… I only want to… I don't know. Seriously, I don't know." She sighed.

"What she did?"

"Like usual. She doesn't want to admit what she did is bad. And I shouted at her."

"And now?" She asked after a moment.

"I don't know. I didn't saw today."

"Do you think…" She waited a moment before continuing. "Do you think she could one day…" She didn't finish but I knew what she wanted to ask.

"We can only wish."

:-:-:-:-:-:

I arrived at home after letting Ino-chan at her house. Ero-sennin and baa-chan weren't since they were in they're "business" trip. Like I didn't know their plans. But those two deserved vacation. They took care of me since so many years…

I entered my room to see Sakura-chan sleeping in my bed only wearing one of my shirts. I could see that she had been crying.

I changed into only baggy pants that I wear to sleep. I lay on the bed, careful to not wake her up. I put an arm around her and closed my eyes.

It was unhealthy. For her and for me. But that all I could do for now.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Again, there is a lot of links with "What Life Gives You" but I don't think it's too bad if you didn't read it. Anyway, hope you like it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas everyone! Here chapter 3 of "Worth"! This time in Sakura's POV! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

* * *

Worth

Chapter 3

I woke up and Naruto was there. I smiled and dug in his arms for more warmth. Without even realizing, I was clinging at him, hugging him. I must have waked up him since he stirred.

"Sakura-chan?" he said in a sleepy voice. "You're still there."

I didn't respond and hugged him tightly. He sighed.

"What happen?" He asked, trying to sit but I was still hugging him.

"It's not important." I respond, realizing that he was wearing no shirt.

So, I started to kiss his pectorals. Maybe he would forget…

"Sakura-chan, you're avoiding the question." I stopped what I was doing, I bit my inferior lip and didn't respond. He sighed again. "Sakura-chan, tell me what's wrong. I'm sure you'll feel better afterward."

I got up abruptly. Couldn't he see that I didn't want to talk? Before I had the time to do my next move, he was behind me, his arms encircling my body.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered in my ear "Don't be upset… I just want to know… I want to help you."

My heart was throbbing as I could feel his breath on my neck. My head was fuzzy and all I could think was two things: his warmth and my loneliness.

My tears were going down and I was sitting on his laps before I could realize.

"I went to Sara's party yesterday night." I started to say. "I… I wasn't fitting there. I wasn't the queen anymore. Everyone was glaring at me or pitying me. I saw Sasuke… and the bastard ignored me. I mean, we aren't in the best terms but to ignore me like that… I was hurt. Than I came home but my room was cold… I came here but you weren't there…" _'Still, your room was warm'_ I wanted to add. _'With your shirt on, I could almost feel you were there…'_

But those words, I never told them.

A silence passed and he said nothing. I was waiting for him to say something but only kept me in his arms, trying to calm me.

"Sakura-chan… Why don't you try to change? To stop trying to be the queen and to be… a friend." He said calmly.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Last night…" I felt his hesitation. "Last night, I went to a karaoke place with Tenten, Xia-chan, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Neji and… Ino-chan." I froze. Why in the hell Ino were with them? "Tenten had invited her." He said, feeling my question.

"Why?" I weakly asked.

"Because Ino-chan saw she was wrong. She asked forgiveness and they accorded it." I felt like someone had stabbed my hearth as the pain was dulling me.

"She… betrayed me." I said in a little voice.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto was looking at me in the eyes. He was serious. "Ino-chan still cares about you. She asked me how you were doing. She just doesn't know how to react with you. I think everyone is kind of lost."

"Except for Tenten" I spat. "She looks like she's doing great. Having a debut, stealing my friends…"

"Don't put on Tenten's fault." He said, trying to calm me down.

"Than whose fault it is?" I screamed.

"Yours." He responded calmly. "Your problems are your fault. Ino-chan's problems are her fault. Tenten's problems are her fault. My problems are my fault. It's never the others faults."

I got up and took my clothes. I changed in front of him, not caring. Anyway, it's not like it's the first time.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Don't talk to me." I growled.

I went out his room and clacked the door.

I was ridiculous. I knew he was right. I knew I was wrong. I knew it wasn't anyone's fault but mine but still, I couldn't say it.

I was being ridiculous and I knew it.

But I couldn't understand why I kept doing the same mistakes. Why I couldn't just be myself?

I had my dreams, my wished, and my envies.

I never dreamt to be a singer. I dreamed to a doctor. I just did all this to piss off Tenten.

I never wished to act like a slut. I wished to have a gentle boyfriend. I only did it to not be upstaged by Ino.

I never envied a queen. I only envied those who have real friends…

So why I couldn't say he was right?

What was stopping me?

Was it only my pride?

Was I really that prideful?

I don't know. I'm just lost.

I arrived to a park near and sited on a swing. I swung slowly, thinking.

How I had become like this?

Why I couldn't change? Maybe, if I could change, I would be the next one invited in Tenten's karaoke party. Maybe they'll forgive me.

I laughed bitterly at the thought.

I could only wish. I had been such a bitch. I had been worst than Ino. I couldn't think that I would be forgiven.

Maybe it was karma. I had been a bitch and now I was paying for my mistakes. Being alone. That was the price to pay.

Like the proverb says: "What goes around comes around".

-:-:-:-:-:-

Days had passed and I hadn't talked to Naruto since. I was scared that he thought I was mad at him but I was mad at myself.

I couldn't grasp the idea of I could change and make myself better. I didn't know what to do, I was scared and mad at my weaknesses.

And every day, instead of going in Naruto's arms like I used too, I was going to the park, where I could swung on the swing till the sky got dark. I mostly avoided everyone.

I was glad we were in a week of vacation. I wouldn't be able to go to school with that mind state. Only some weeks left before graduation…

I arrived that afternoon, like usual but someone was already there.

"Ino-chan!" screamed a voice I knew too well. By reflex, I hid myself behind the bushes.

"_Why I'm hiding?"_ as I was fighting if I should tell them hello or not, they started talking.

I was too far to hear anything but, at first, the two looked sad but than, Naruto smiled and said something that made Ino laugh. And the discussion continued like that, with smiles and laughs.

And my heart bled at the sight.

I was angry.

Why they were having fun while I was suffering like that?

Why are they all friendly when I should be there too?

Do they care about me?

The last question was like a stab in my back.

No. No, they do not. They don't care.

Even if, in some corner of my head, a little voice was telling me they did care I wasn't listening.

Everything was screaming treachery.

And it was hurting like hell.

End of chapter 3

* * *

I think the other chapters will be in Sakura's POV but I'm not sure. I hope you liked it! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Hope you guys had a wonderful start of year! Here chapter 4 of "Worth"! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Worth

Chapter 4

School was a bitch. Life was a bitch. Everything was a bitch.

I was so mad at everything that people were avoiding me and I was avoiding people. Naruto had tried to talk to me but every time I found a way to escape.

I didn't want to talk to that traitor. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I was breaking inside. I was a mess. I couldn't understand how I had good marks anyway. People tend to think that because I'm a daddy's girl, I didn't have good marks. But I was one of the best of the school.

I was counting days before graduation. I couldn't wait to just escape this world. Every time, I was almost running out the building of hell named "School".

"Sakura." said a voice I knew. This time, it was Ino. I ignored her and continued my way. "Sakura, please. I only want to talk."

"Well I don't." I respond, continuing my way.

"Sakura, I know that you're mad but… I only want a moment together. We could go shopping or go to Starbucks or anything you want." she pleaded.

"Sorry Ino. I only do those things with friends, not traitors."

She froze. I part of me only wanted to go run in her arms and cry, saying that I was sorry and that she'll always be my best friend but words had came faster and I was too prideful to turn back what I said.

So I continued my way, my heart breaking in the way.

Of all the bitches of this world, I was the worst.

"Sakura, wait!" I heard. I turned to see Ino running after me.

"_Why?"_ I wondered.

"Sakura… I know you are mad but I really care about you. You are my best friend since we're five and I'm sorry that when you needed me I wasn't there… I'm sorry this ended like that but whatever happen, I'll always be your friend so please, don't be mad at me."

"Well…" I said after a moment. "You should have thought about this before."

I ran away.

I ran before she could think of coming after me.

The why I was doing was doing that was now simple. I was a coward. I was scared of the change. When you're use of something, you just don't for a change. I was doing the same. I was escaping reality.

I arrived home and went directly to my room. I didn't want to talk to anyone. My dad was bugging me to be sure of my future and all but I couldn't think about it. I was already inscribed to go to medical school but I had said my dad that I could change idea. It's so easy to have what you want when you're rich that, at some point, it's scary.

Anyway, I was sure I, well some part of me, wanted to be a doctor but I was so mess-up. I hadn't told anyone about my childhood dream to be doctor. Maybe, a long time ago, I told it to Naruto but I think he didn't remember.

Sometime passed, an hour or two, I'm not sure, and my dad called me.

"Sakura, darling, you have a guest."

To be polite, I went down the stairs to see who was this guest, thinking too that if it was someone I didn't want to see, I could escape easily.

"I hope you can help her. Sakura had been acting strange those days. I still hope she wants to go to medical school… she's like her mother, she likes to help…"

"DAD!" I screamed as I enter the living room where my dad was talking to Naruto. My dad was surprised, like he didn't know that he shouldn't tell.

"Well, I'll let you kids alone. I have a supper I have to assist." And my dad went in his room.

"You still want to go to medical school? I thought…" Naruto started but never finished.

"You thought what?" I asked bitterly. "You thought that I can't? I'm too stupid? I'm to much of a bit-"

"I never said any of those. I just thought you had abandoned the idea. I think it's great!" He was smiling so sincerely.

"Yeah right." I said, sarcastically. I turned around to no face him anymore. I knew he'd be piss.

"Sakura-chan, I… Why you said all those things to Ino-chan?" This question caught me off guard. I turned back to see he was looking hurt.

"Why? … How?" was the only sound that came out of my mouth.

"I saw Ino-chan earlier and she was devastated. Why you said all that? I'm sure you didn't mean half what you said! You hurt her so much and-"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" I screamed. It took him by surprise. "Why you care so much about Ino? I'm not important? She's more important to you now? Of course, I'm just the bitch and she was only the puppy following pink haired Cruella de Vil!"

"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about? I just-" he said, trying to calm me down but I was unstoppable. A huge wave of jealousy was making drown in my own insecurities.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. He froze. He then tried to hug me but I step back. "Don't touch me."

And I ran again, not caring about Naruto's shout. I just ran away, my emotions getting too strong.

I felt like I was drowning and that I couldn't reach the surface.

I ran till I arrived to the park. Without realizing, I was crying. I sat on the swing, trying to calm my tears.

"Sakura…" the word were barely whispered. "You're crying…" I didn't need to turn my head to know it was Ino.

"I don't want to talk to you." I responded firmly.

"But… Sakura, I can't let go if I know you're hurting yourself!"

"Like you care!" I scoffed.

"Of course I care!" She said, putting herself in front of me.

"Then why did you betray me!" I screamed. "Why you do like you don't care! Why you flirt with Naruto like…" _"Like he wasn't mine!"_ I wanted to add. But he wasn't technically mine so why…?

"You think I'm flirting with Naruto?" she asked, clearly surprised. I didn't respond. "You…" She didn't finished.

I looked at her to see she was thinking hard of what she should say. After a moment, she spoke.

"I'm not flirting with Naruto. You know why? Because I know he is in some way yours. I know you'd never forgive me if I lay a finger on him. But Naruto is a fine man. I'm sure he could have any girl he wants if he wasn't so stuck on you. Imagine if Hinata wasn't so shy, she would had made a move on him a long time ago. Plus, you're lucky he's still by your side and-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. This was too much. "Please, shut up."

"Why? Because you know that I'm right? I will not lie, Sakura. You are my friend and you need to no the truth. When you'll be willing to accept it, come and see me."

She turned around and went away. Letting me alone in my sea of insecurities.

She was right.

She was right.

And I was wrong.

End of chapter 4

* * *

I hope you guys understand Sakura's feelings... It's kind of hard to write... By the way, next chapter will be the last one! Anyway, hope you liked it! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! Sorry for the late update! It would be a lie to say I was busy (well I was but not that much)... I was just lazy... And I re-wrote the end a thousand time without being happy... and I'm still not satisfied... -sigh- anyway, hope you'll like the last chapter of "Worth", still in Sakura's POV! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto but I own my OC Xia and the lyrics of the song.

* * *

Worth

Chapter 5

Naruto once told me: "It's not the fact of being wrong or right, it's all about what you'll do now"

And that was my problem. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

I wanted to be forgiven but I wasn't doing anything for it.

I wanted to talk to Ino but I was scared. And even more scared to see Naruto.

So most of my days, when I wasn't to school, I was walking around, trying to find something to do. I couldn't go back to the park but staying in my home was even more depressing.

I didn't want to see anyone I knew so the day I saw Tenten walking in the opposite direction, by reflex, I hid. She was one of my sources of insecurities. Seeing her while I was so weak and her so strong was totally not good.

But luck wasn't on my side.

"Sakura, you can't play hide-and-seek with me." I heard her say.

"It's worth trying." I said, getting out of the hiding place.

"How are you doing?" she asked. I couldn't say if she was mocking or truly asking.

"Couldn't do better." I replied bitterly. "And you?"

"Fine… I guess."

"You guess? You doesn't so excited about your debut." I scoffed.

"Well… If you want to know, the problem is I wanted to use songs I wrote but they don't want… They don't find my songs good enough." She paused and smiled. I vaguely wondered why she was talking about this to me, from all the people she knows but before I could ask she added: "Ironically, the only song they like…"

She didn't finish her sentence and I raised an eyebrow.

"What about the song they like?" I asked, curious. She smiled and handed me a paper.

"Here, read it. You'll understand better. You can keep that one, it's a copy."

"And you trust me to have it?"

"Well, it's already in the copyright thingy so you can't really stole it. I'm not that stupid." She said, still smiling. "Anyway, got to go. Hope…" She paused, looking for the good words to say. "I hope you find yourself."

Before I had the time to reply, she went her way, never turning back. I smiled. I stayed like that for a moment. I remembered one of the reason I hated her; she was too likable. Yes, she can be annoying but she never had ill intentions. She only fights back.

I finally headed back home. Once I arrived, I went directly to my room and opened the sheet of paper Tenten gave me.

_She_

_She has the perfect life  
Started from money to friends  
Passing by her killer look and her stylish smile  
Still she's never happy  
And find her happiness in the others sadness_

_I sometime wonder what goes in her head  
I sometime wonder why she can't be happy  
When everything around her makes people envious  
And as I wonder if she have any emotions  
I see her cry when she thinks no one sees_

_She has the perfect boyfriend  
A gentle, caring, nice guy  
A guy any girl would kill to have close  
Still she treats him like dirt  
Like he isn't good enough_

_(Chorus)_

_No, I don't pity her  
No, I don't envy her  
I just wish her to find herself  
Before she drowns in her lies  
Before she drowns in her insecurities  
She has so many good things  
I hope she could find herself_

_(Chorus 2x)_

I didn't realize that tears were poring down my face. The first thing I thought was: _"Does she really think that?" _I knew Tenten wasn't the kind to lie but... she couldn't be that good. I didn't deserve those words... and how she knew all this? How she knew how I was feeling?

Then I suddenly thought: _"Is Naruto is really the perfect boyfriend?"_

Before I knew it, I was on my feet, out of my house and running toward his house. I couldn't understand. I didn't want to understand.

I rang at his door. Tsunade-san answered.

"Sakura, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing my tears.

"Can I see Naruto please?" I asked, trying hard to control my sobs. She nodded and told me he was in his room.

I went up the stairs and opened the door of his room.

"Sakura-chan… What's wrong? You usually come by the window…"

I didn't reply as I hugged him, crying in his arms. It felt nice.

"I missed this." I murmured softly.

"Sakura-chan…"

I finally realized what I was doing. I broke the hug and tried to stop my tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't had come like this… and Tsunade-san and Jiraiya know I'm here and arrived crying like that, they must be worried and…" I stopped. I was being ridiculous.

"Sakura-chan… why… why don't you simply tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the bed. I sat next to him.

"Do… I… You… Does she really think this?" I finished by ask, showing the piece of paper who had never left my hand. Naruto read and smiled.

"Tenten wrote this?" I nodded and he's smile turned bigger. "I think she really thinks it. She isn't the kind of person to say something and not think it."

"Doesn't she hate me? I mean, she can't be so nice..." I asked.

"She doesn't hate you… I mean, she doesn't like you but to say hate… And it's not really being nice, it's more in her personality to not stay on the "hate" button... Well she should ask her not me."

"Yeah…" I said. My other questions were hanging in the air. I couldn't voice them.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said after a pregnant silence. "What would you think if…" He sighed before continuing. "If I would go out with an other girl?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Sasuke keeps saying that I shouldn't stay frozen on you but… It' not that I… Sakura-chan, do you understand how much I love you? Do you really understand it?"

Before I knew it, I was hugging him.

"No, I don't understand." I murmured. "I don't understand. People would normally give up at this point but you still here… and Naruto, I need you so much its not even funny. I can't… I know I was wrong and I should do something about it but… by myself, I just don't know… so… can you stay by my side as… as my boyfriend?" I said, looking at him in the eyes.

He froze, then smiled.

"So, will you come with me tonight to Tenten's karaoke party?" I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure…" I said.

"But Sakura-chan, if you don't come as my girlfriend, girls will jump on me!" He said with a silly grin.

"Where are those girls?" I scoffed as I hit him.

"But seriously, I'm sure Ino-chan will be happy to see you."

"I'm not sure…" I said, looking the floor.

"I'll be there." He said, squeezing my hand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I can't do this." I said. Naruto had succeeded to take me to the karaoke place.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I cannot."

"Sakura-chan."

"Don't give me that "Sakura-chan"."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No, I can't."

"Will you two shut up and just come in!" I heard Tenten say. I just realized that they could hear us.

"They already know we are here, let enter." Naruto said calmly, opening the door.

I felt that all the eyes were on me. I couldn't understand that at some point of my life, I loved this feeling. At that moment, I hated it. I squeezed Naruto's hand in my own.

"I invited her… Hope you guys are not mad." Naruto said smiling.

I could see Ino smiling brightly. She was almost telling me that I could do this.

"Well, come in." said Tenten.

Naruto moved but I stayed frozen. I couldn't move. I was remembering every thing I did to them. I just couldn't walk in like this, like nothing happen.

"I won't forgive you now." Tenten said after a moment. "But I don't hate you and Naruto is a good friend so…" She raised her right hand so we could shake hands. Xia was next to Tenten, smiling, as if she was saying "If Tenten do this, then it's the same for me."

I didn't move. I was scared. I was somewhat happy but mostly scared.

Tenten smiled. "Don't be scared. It's only a hand."

And we shook hands. I genuinely smiled.

I felt like I finally did peace with the bitchy part of myself.

And I could finally be with Naruto without any more complication.

Yes, other complications will come, life can't be easy but I could finally choose a path where I could be happy without bringing others sadness.

I could finally be myself.

And nothing was worth more than that.

The End.

* * *

Yep, it's the end. I'm kind of desapointed how rush it was but I'll keep it like that... maybe one day I'll change it... (knowing myself I won't but you never know) And the "It's only a hand" sentence come from a movie. I don't remember which one but I know that I just loved this sentence. Anyway, hope you liked this story! Please review!


End file.
